Sense of Right (team)
The '''Sense of Right '''are brave heroes who will save our world from villains. Main Members Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is leader of both the Autobots and the Sense of Right alliance. He is a heroic robot who fights evil across the universe. Dusty Crophopper Dusty is second-in-command of the heroic Sense of Right, sometimes he leads. Heroically he defeated Ripslinger in a race. Shoutmon Shoutmon is a heroic Digimon who fought against evil and is third-in-command. He assists the heroes and has the Space Stone, which transforms him into the Shoutzord. Perry the Platypus Perry is a platypus who is Phineas and Ferb's pet. That is until Nick Fury recruited him into fighting evil. He is fourth-in-command. Other Members Matt Hatter Matt is a cinema and movie geek. He fought evil. The forces of CHIMERA snatched away his grandfather, Albert, and took him prisoner, so Matt must save him. Ladybug and Cat Noir Ladybug and Cat Noir are best friends. They live in Paris. CHIMERA wanted their Miraculouses so that CHIMERA will take over Paris. They will never triumph, as Ladybug and Cat Noir will defeat them. Superman Superman is a Kryptonian who fights crime. He used to live in Krypton, until Unicron destroyed the planet and he was sent to Earth as a baby. He joined our heroes no matter what. Red Megaforce Power Ranger/Troy Burrows Troy Burrows is a heroic Power Ranger. He defeated various villains all over Harwood County. He-Man He-Man is a heroic warrior from Eternia. He is a friend to the Sense of Right's leader Optimus. She-Ra She-Ra is one of the dozen female warriors the Sense of Right have. She is the twin sister of He-Man and she is from Etheria. Rocket Raccoon Rocket Raccoon is the only Guardian of the Galaxy to join the Sense of Right since other members refused. Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen is a heroic racecar who fought against criminals such as Vrak and Lord Tenoroc. Shrek Shrek is a brave ogre who fought against evil. He usually loved being a fairy tale character. Batman Batman is a heroic man. His parents were killed by CHIMERA members, and he seeked revenge on evil. Spider-Man Spider-Man was bit by a radioactive spider. His uncle was killed by CHIMERA member Joe Chill, and he was distraught and also seeks revenge for his uncle and on CHIMERA. Strider Hiryu Hiryu is a Strider, a ninja of heroic stunts. His enemy Grandmaster Meio is seeking revenge on Hiryu for sealing him, so Meio seeks the world as his 100th planet to conquer, but Hiryu will never let that happen. Danger Mouse Danger Mouse is a heroic spy mouse who fights crime and evil across Britain. He was recruited by the Sense of Right. Sailor Moon Sailor Moon is a brave female member of the team and she is guardian of every moon in the universe. Lion-O Lion-O is the Lord of the Thundercats who fights for justice, truth, honor, and loyalty. Category:Heroes